tell or it's over
by ADTR21
Summary: Hermione didn't want to hide her relationship any more, it was either tell people or end it. Starts of DM/HG but ends with HG/OW. Rated M for slight langue.


A/n: Don't own Harry Potter series.

"Draco, I think its time we tell everybody." Hermione said as she and Draco were sitting in the head common room doing their potions essay. She and Draco made head boy and head girl, they bother grew to like each other more than friends they've been dating for 3 months, it was almost graduation time and Hermione wanted to tell her friends about them.

"I don't think we should, we've talked about this Granger I have a reputation to uphold," She had to admit that stung the heart a little, "and don't you like the secretiveness of it, the sneaking around and trying not to get caught." He said with a wink, yeah it started out fun to sneak around but know she was getting tired of it, she didn't want to be kept a secret.

"No, Malfoy" he flinched at the last name, she only called her that when she was angry, "I'm tired of hiding, I don't want to do this anymore if we have to keep hiding I deserved to be loved by someone who's not ashamed to be with me or will kiss me, hug me, or even hold my hand in public. So you need to answer one question. What's more important to you, your reputation or me?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he knew he should answer you, but he didn't want to ruin his reputation he worked hard for people to fear him and look up to him, the slytherin's mostly. After not answering the question for a couple minutes, Hermione just nodded her head with tears running down her face, "Okay Malfoy, then this is over, I can't do this anymore, I'm not going to be with some little boy who's to afraid to be with a person just because of what other people might think. If you let me walk out of this room I won't look back, I will find another person to treat me right."

He doesn't know what made him to say it but he just blurted out, "Yeah like another person would want a bushy haired know-it-all mudblood bookworm!"

Hermione couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth, and the fresh wave of heartbreak, she couldn't believe he said that out of all the times he apologized, she thought her was done, she looked at Draco, who was wide-eyed, "Hermione I'm so sorr-"

"Don't finish that sentence, I knew you didn't change, just don't talk to me again, and I wont talk to you." Hermione stormed into her room locked the door and put on a strong silencing spell, and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.

True to her word Hermione didn't say a word to him or go near him, unless she absolutely had to.

It was the last was the last Hogsmeade Weekend and Hermione was going with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna, who Ron was dating. Hermione loved her friends she really did but sometimes she couldn't help but feel like the 5th wheel.

They walk into The Three Broomsticks, "Why don't you four go find us a table and I'll go order the butterbeers." They all nodded there heads and went searching for one.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere." Hermione heard a strong Scottish voice from behind her, she turned around and saw a man with brown hair and eyes well built, and quite handsome, she looked at him and concentrated a little bit.

"Oliver Wood?" She questioned. He just smiled and nodded,

"Yes lass and who are you beautiful?" Hermione blushed the only person interested in her was a man who didn't want anyone to know they were dating, so she was kind of embarrassed.

"Um you probably won't think that once you find out who I am, but Hi I'm Hermione Granger, nice to re-meet you Oliver." Oliver was shocked this was her, this girl right here is gorgeous, and well he always thought Hermione was pretty ever since she put that spell on Harry's glasses during that quidditch game against Huffelpuff. "I'm here with Ron, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna."

"Did Harry get his act together and get with Ginny?" Oliver questioned, Hermione laughed and nodded, "Are you dating Weasley?"

Hermione chuckled, "No everyone thinks we are or we're going to, but we are to much like siblings"

"Want to sit here and have lunch with me?" Oliver asked hoping she would stay.

"Sure, let me just bring these to them," she said pointing to the table, as she walked up, "I'm going have lunch with Oliver to catch up, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure mione, just meet us at the twins shop when you're done." She nodded; she turned to walk back to Oliver, so she missed the looks the table shared and the smiles.

She was walking back to the table, she notices Draco looking at her. They look at each other for a moment before Hermione brakes the eye contact. She felt the hurt creep back on her, she just didn't want to think about it; she didn't like to think about it.

"Hey Oliver, How's Puddlemere United working out for you?" Everyone knows Oliver Wood international star. It was kind of amazing that he would sit here with her for lunch.

"It's really great!" He got really enthusiastic, for a while they just talked about there lives. "So Hermione is there a lucky man in your life?" Oliver said with a chuckle. He looked at her and saw a flash of look in her eyes, "Hermione was wrong?" He said seriously.

"No, no one. I was dating this one guy but he wanted to keep our relationship a secret. He didn't love me or respect me enough to stand up to his friends for our relationship. It just hurts to think about." Oliver was shocked who would want to hide this beautiful creature.

"Its alright Hermione, if I guy is stupid enough to hide you he's not worth your tim-"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here a know-it-all bookworm and Wood, You guys on a date aww that's so adorable." Draco laughed, she didn't know why he can't leave her alone, it hurts.

"Malfoy why cant you just leave mione alone, she did nothing to you we were just sitting here," Oliver turns to Hermione, "good thing you only have two more weeks with him."

Hermione just looks at Draco with hurt in her eyes, she stares into his eye trying to find emotion but there was nothing, just a cold hard stare. "Malfoy just leave us alone, I'm trying to have a nice lunch with an old friend and catch up."

"Now why would I do that Granger, I want to stay and talk with my favorite little book-worm and quidditch obsessed moron." Hermione couldn't take it anymore she stood up and slapped him. The hurt and anger were just building up to this moment she broke.

"Listen here Malfoy, leave me alone. We have two weeks till I cant leave and not see you again, do not talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me, just leave me alone!" she all but screamed, she could feel the moisture building, "I'm sorry Oliver maybe next time I see you we can have a proper lunch. Owl me if you want to talk more. Have a nice day." She tried smiling to Oliver and glaring at Malfoy, that's when he put it together, when Hermione was safely out of hearing distance he turned to him and laughed,

"Malfoy you are an idiot" Oliver stated to him.

"Yeah and why is that?" Draco sneered back,

"because she told me about this guy she was dating in secret and he just didn't want to go public because of his relationship, and I figured it was you buy the look in her eyes by talking to you, she is an amazing, smart, beautiful girl and you lost her, well I'm not that stupid and I will go after her because you're a scared little boy. And if you think she's going to come running back to you you're wrong." Oliver laughed and walked away getting owl mione about a real date. Draco thought about what he said and he was right but he didn't want to risk his reputation he figured Hermione would come back.

Later that night when Draco walked into the heads common room he saw Hermione reading a book, twirling her hair around her finger and her chewing on her lip. He sees and letter and a book was covering at he saw was _Hope to see you again, -Oliver_ "What the hell was that!" he screamed. Hermione looked up surprised,

"What are you talking about? What was what about?" She was confused on why he was yelling at her.

"You and that Wood on a fucking date. What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed at her getting red in the face.

"It wasn't a date and it's none of your business, what or who I do anything with!' She screamed right back.

"Oh really then what is this, He snatched the paper, "_Dear Hermione, I enjoyed talking to you, even though Malfoy ruined it, but I was hoping you would go on a real date with me, when you decide please owl me your answer. Hope to see you again _

_-Oliver Wood."_

"I will repeat this one more time its none of your business."

"Yes it is you're my fucking girlfriend." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"You must be fucking insane thinking I'm your girlfriend still after I haven't talked to you in weeks and the fact that you called me a mudblood, and you're not man enough to be public with this relationship. We. Are. Over. Draco!" She said though clenched teeth. Draco looked surprised Hermione never curses. So he just glares at her and she thinks she hears, "she'll be back." From him.

Hermione is just so tired of everything, she falls into a dreamless sleep, and the next day she wakes up and answers a yes to Oliver. During the next to weeks Hermione and Oliver have gotten closer and she starting to like him and the pain from the whole situation with Draco is starting to hurt less.

It was the night of graduation, Oliver was there and asked Hermione to take a walk by the lake, he seemed a little nervous,

"Um Hermione I wanted to know if you'd be my girl friend?" He looked at Hermione and saw the surprise but also something else, happiness. Instead of answering she looked up and kissed him with so much passion.

A year after that they got married, it was on the Daily Profit. When Draco saw it he was pissed. He always figured she'd come crawling back. He was pissed that she would choose Oliver over him.

A year after that Hermione had her first baby, a baby boy; they named him Oliver after his dad, he was the spitting image of him. His nick name was Ollie. Draco was more pissed after that, so he just deiced to look for the most beautiful women, to show her what she's missing. What he didn't know is that she never paid any attention to anything with Draco's name in it.

12 years later, Ollie was getting on the train for his 2nd year, he was a proud Gryffindor. He was talking to the Potter and Weasley family when he heard a voice saying something to his mom,

"So Granger, or should I say Wood, how's life working out for you? Does your darling husband leave you at home when he's at games, how do you not know he has some tart on the side?" Hermione looked and saw Draco in all his glory time has been well to him, she used to be in love with but over time it faded now Oliver was the love of her life. Ollie didn't like the way he was talking to his mom,

"Oh hello Draco, It's great actually; I'm a published writer, so I can travel to his games. Oh and I know he's faithful because he's not a scared little boy afraid of commitment." She smiled sweetly at him. Ollie remembers this guy now his parents told him everything about him, yeah he didn't like this guy, "Well this is my son Oliver, Ollie for short and less confusing."

"And this is my daughter Maya" They all heard a voice behind him, the turned around to see Oliver holding a little girl of the age of three with curly brown hair, not as bushy as Hermione's used to be and chocolate brown eyes just like her moms, holding a stuff animal in her hand.

"This is my son Scorpius, he's starting first year" Draco pointed to a carbon copy of Draco. "My wife isn't here she went shopping in Paris, but I'm sure you remember her, her name was Pansy." Draco really didn't love his wife, the only person he loved he let her walk right out of his life.

Hermione felt bad that Scorpius' mom would rather go shopping then be here to say goodbye to your child at their first year of Hogwarts. Ollie felt the same way because he started to talk to him as soon as the warning whistle blew and offered to sit with him.

"Bye Ollie we love you and we're going to miss you" Hermione said giving him a hug and kiss, "and bye Scorpius I hope you get the house you want and you make plenty of friends, have a fun year."

"Bye son, don't get into to much trouble, and if your Uncles Fred and George do not test them on people." Oliver said laughing, knowing what Fred and George would have him do.

Draco was giving a hug good by to his soon, when he looked up he saw his soon walk away with Hermione's talking about what house Scorpius wanted, then he looked at The Woods and saw them looking at each other they were the only people there as they walked away from the train station he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Hermione and Wood. Oliver was right he was an idiot, a huge one.

Later that night both Draco and Hermione and Oliver got letters

At the Malfoy House:

_Dear Dad. Hogwarts is amazing, I know you said it was big but this is huge. I got lost but Ollie helped me out he's my first official friend. His mom is so pretty and nice, I think I'm in love, I told that to Ollie he said she was in love with her husband, so he gave me a picture of his family, looks really pretty in it. Well I'm going to bed, good night dad_

_Love and miss you, _

_Scorp Malfoy. _

_P.S I'm in Slytherin_.

Draco laughed but did agree Hermione was pretty and still had a great figured even after having two kids.

At the wood house:

_Dear Mom, Dad and Maya, _

_I'm friends with Scorp now he got lost and I helped him. He got into slytherin, but I'm going to be friends with him, no matter what house he's in. Mom I think he has a crush on you, he said you were really pretty, I told him you were married to dad, and he looked up set, so I gave him the picture, the one were all dressed up in going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna's wedding. I hope that's okay. Well I'm going to bed goodnight. _

_Love and miss you, _

_Ollie Wood. _

"Man your popular with these Malfoy men, I don't have to worry about competition do I? Hermione just laughed and kissed him, Oliver knew there was no competition, that it was always him, just like for Oliver it was always Hermione. She knew she was going to see the Malfoy's again, but it didn't hurt to think about because she has gotten her happy ended. She has a lovely husband and two wonderful children.


End file.
